Fire and Ice
by Thirteenth Syndrome
Summary: The two just don't mix. Akuroku. AxelXRoxas Dexion/Zemyx. DemyxXZexion Seiner. SeiferXHayner Soriku. RikuXSora Others... Maybe.


A new fanfic- Woo. Ha ha. He he. Hohoho… Well, I've been wanting to write a high school experience story for the KH gang… And this is the beginning of that. So… Enjoy. I promise there will not be as many ellipses in the story, as I'm using in this crappy paragraph. By the way, each chapter will have the perspective of different people. No, there really won't be any sort of pattern, **but **all of them will be in 1st person. Woot. Okay, I lied. An omniscient narrator might pop up every once in a while… Sorry.

For example: Roxas, ON, Axel, Zexion, Hayner, Roxas, Zexion, Roxas, Seifer, Demyx, Roxas, Sora, Sora, Riku, etc.

That isn't the order it will necessarily be in either. Anyways, if you bothered reading this little excerpt of my thoughts, thanks. =D

P.S. The number of pages will be based on the character's organization number. So… Zexion would have 6 pages, Axel would have 8, and Roxas, dear God, would have 13 (ok, that isn't many for some, but for me it is… L lol). Characters like Sora and Riku will have an unknown amount of pages~ wooooooooOOOOooooo. Uh… Probably not as exciting for you as it is for me, huh? Crap. Lolf. (Btw, LOLF means- Laugh out loud, fucker. As in, it isn't a typo…)

So... Have Fun?

Sorry, if you guys don't like Roxas' complaining in this chapter. He's being kind of a bitch… Anyways, he'll rarely be like this, unless you guys want him to be. That is, if anyone is reading this…

* * *

Fire and Ice

Today was my sixteenth birthday, and I was going to die.

In all honesty, I knew, I knew in the deepest crevices, no, abysses of my soul, that I would soon be lying six feet under, unknowingly eating worms and dirt... Well, I mean, never in my right mind could I ever figure out people's excuses for torturing themselves like this. Why? Why had the world suddenly been inhabited by masochists? Was I the lone soldier? The one soul survivor, soon to be otherwise, of common sense in this place? How could people enjoy this! For goodness' sake, it was my birthday! Mine. Sure, maybe I was just being selfish, but what _he _had done to _me_ was unforgettable and unforgivable.

"I hate you, Sora."

My so-called sibling swirled around upon hearing his name. God! That stupid grin on his face always made me want to punch him square in the neck. Yes, neck. That would hurt the most. In fact, his entire being was pissing me off. Just look at him! Retarded tan skin. I know I'm being politically incorrect right now, but his skin is mentally fucking handicapped. How come he could tan and I couldn't! We're twins for shit's sake! And why am I even thinking about shit? And why are his eyes so damn blue? Blue eyes piss me off. Wait. That doesn't make sense. My eyes are… Yeah. Anyways… Those obnoxious mucky brown, gravity defying spikes. I know my hair has a tendency to "branch the gravitational odds" as well, but his has too much volume. I bet he's wearing a Bump It… Regardless! I've had enough of his shenanigans. Ugh. Who the hell says "shenanigans" anyway?

"Uh, Rox? You okay? You seem a tad… disoriented. People are starting to stare a bit. Not that it matters though."

"Of course, I'm not okay. When would forcing someone to do _anything_, ever, EVER, please them?"

"… Ha."

"You're sick."

"You said it."

"Hmph. You thought it… First. Well, in any case, why would you bring me here?"

"It's your birthday, silly."

"Okay, fine. For your birthday-"

"Um…"

"Shut. Up."

And with that, I was satisfied. Content to-

"Roxas?"

"What."

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? That bad? Sora, what the hell."

"Quit acting like such a _bebe_."

"Then quit acting like you can frigging pull off a Spanish accent!"

"Enough with the immaturity, Rox."

Sora's mouth closed, lower lip protruding slightly. Like pouting was much better than complaining. God. He was so agitating! All I wanted to do today was sit on the freaking couch and watch Jersey Shore! But no. Maniacal laughter is prohibited from me. I forgot that I'm not allowed to enjoy life. WE just had to go to California (which wasn't brought to my attention until this morning, at 3:43 A.M. FYI), and WE just had to go to this hellhole.

"Ooh, look, Rox!" Sora bellowed, hands eagerly gesturing ahead.

I peered up from the pavement. This place sure had some trash issues.

"This is going to be so FUN!"

Heated features died from my face to reveal-

"I heard **California Screamin'** is the best ride here!"

Horror.

"Let's get **Fast Passes**."

Fucking, unadulterated horror.

"No."

"What?"

"No."

"Roxas, come on!"

"I am not going on that DEATHTRAP!"

Sora smiled apologetically. He was just kidding. Thank God. Thank you. Thank you. Thankyouthankyouthankyou.

"We're still going on it."

What?

"I said 'no.'"

"I'm not deaf," Sora beamed, grabbing my wrist, completely unwilling to release me.

"Let go."

"No. Nope. I don't care if you want to go on this ride or not. After all, this is the 'happiest place on Earth', and we will embrace that soon-to-be-confirmed fact. You are going to go on it. Final."

The back of my neck started burning considerably. Even if the guy seemed like your typical saint, he could be a real dick.

"I am not going."

"But-"

Eyelids slamming down, I listened to the squeaking and clacking of people's shoes. Naturally, I stopped trailing beside Sora, but still felt my immobile body drag across the park. I shook his hand from my poor arm.

"No! Be my guest, and go on the freaking thing. I'm not stopping you. But before you do, would you rather be cremated or buried? Cause' I-"

"Ha!"

What the hell?

"No… No- No! NO!"

I hate… **Disneyland**.

"Heh."

"You are such a _bitch_!"

Somehow… The little frigging bastard had dragged me halfway into the waiting line. I was halfway from my death, and he didn't care at all! Man, Sora really was a bitch.

"Ha ha ha. Stop swearing, Rox! Sheesh, you know that there are other people with ears, right? It's called courtesy. You might want to try it."

"Enough with the sarcasm!"

"Enough with the snippiness!"

Ugh! He was so frustrating! So very angering! Writhing in his grip, I watched my twin lean onto the snow colored separation bar. Stupid bars. I'd look like an idiot, if I tried to get out of here with those things tangling my limbs. It was either my pride or my safety. And my pride was, indeed, losing the battle.

"Just a few more people, and we can finally go."

"I… Okay. I'll go on."

The brunet gawked at me with one of the most incredulous looks I had ever seen. With his mouth drooping like a wet rag, even I found it difficult to retain my laughter.

"Huh? You've finally come around?"

"… Yeah."

Grinning toothily, Sora popped his free hand onto my back.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Besides, Disneyland isn't even a theme park; there aren't any _real _rides. Mainly just for show. I knew you couldn't seriously be frightened of anything here."

Twitch.

"Mmhmm."

Little did the dumb ass know that my elaborate escape plan would soon be discovered a little too late. At least too late for his benefit.

"Sora, look! It's Chamillionaire!"

"Who's tha- Wah!"

Adrenaline pumping from the start, I thrice kicked Sora in the back of the knee, eyes deviously pleasured from surveying the _new_ Satan's downfall. I took off from the sound of his pitiful yelp, basking in my victory and the sun. Half running and half skipping, my shoes slid away from those frightful safety straps, and those disturbing, leathery seats, and the screeching of rusty wheels against metal. Gone were the drops, the dips, the turns. And that loop looked so far away from my rejuvenated body that I wanted to cry… In ecstasy, of course! But I knew that with my luck, my happiness would forever exist transiently.

"OW!"

"I could say the same."

Why did these things happen to me? I was so close. So very close. Fantastic, and in three, two, one…

"Roxas! What the heck did I say? I said you are going on this ride and- hello?"

"Hello."

Sora bent down and "inconspicuously" pulled his hands out, covering his mouth and my right ear like a moth ridden blanket.

"Um… Rox? Who is this?"

Like I cared.

"I… Don't know."

The older (?) teen stuck his hand out, either trying to aid me back into a vertical position or trying to coax Sora into a handshake.

"Riku."

Abruptly, I was on my feet again. Eyeing the man warily, my brother and I observed him with blank faces. I suppose he was tallish, at least five foot eleven. Gray locks accompanied his cyan gaze and moderately muscled, pale skin, quite well. Even his clothes were really, really nice... His body subconsciously flaunted royal blue, ever-so-slightly distressed jeans and a sleek, ebony shirt. I couldn't tell what brand his clothes were, but the silver Rolex watch said it all. This guy wasn't rich. He was a fucking prince. And all in all, this had to be one of the most attractive guys I had ever seen. (Which was weird, considering I'm straight. Damn Namine for making me shop with her.) What a lucky bitch.

"Sora."

Ew. The moment their hands connected, it was like watching a wedding. A platonic marriage, but a marriage all the same. Their friendship could only bring… trouble. For me. Wah.

"And you?"

"I'm-"

"This is my brother, Roxas, and I'd love to stay and chat, but we have a ride to attend to. Don't we, Rox?"

That… bitch.

"But… I… yeah."

He knew that I could never admit my pansy ways when we were with anyone else! Especially when it was a person of such a calm and collected aura. I hate Sora. Hate. Hate. Hate him. Wait. I could still make a break for it. Yes! Sora, please, just don't-

"Say, would you like to accompany us? I'm sure it'd be quite an agreeable time if you did."

Fuck.

"Sure, but could you wait here for a moment? I have to collect a friend of mine from the lavatory."

"Of course."

What the… Did Sora just wink? Naw, I must have been spacing.

"Thanks."

"Splendid. I'll see you topside, sir!"

The boy waved gracefully and trailed off towards the nearest restroom.

"Sora."

"Hmm?"

"You sound like Mr. Darcy. It's freaking me out!"

"I do not!"

"Yes!"

"Pfft. You don't know your P&P characters at all! I sound like Bingley far more than Darcy."

"P&P?"

"**Pride and Prejudice**, you dimwit!"

"I don't watch your girly shit shows!"

"It's a movie, but first and foremost, it is a book. And if you haven't watched or read it, then why would you think I sound like Darcy? How do you even know who that is?"

"I don't know! Blame Namine! She made me watch that with her like a year ago!"

"And yet, you still know his name…"

"Yeah."

"Whatever, Rox."

"I don't watch that shit!"

"O. K."

Riku returned, cutting off our fleeting conversation. He smiled at Sora, then me, and gestured towards a man wearing a cotton white T-shirt, and some tattered black slacks. Obviously, Riku held the greater capital dominance of the two, but the new man didn't come off as the type to live in cardboard boxes and soup kitchens.

"This is my friend-"

"Name's Axel. Nice to meet you."

The man raised a slender arm, bony fingers stretching out to no one in particular. Sora squashed his hand into Axel's, while I just stared, greeting with my glare. Jeez, the guy was tall. At least… six feet. And he wasn't exactly dark or pale. More like a light, olive hue. Willowy muscles raised with each movement of his long legs. He seemed kind of fidgety up close, but most people probably wouldn't of noticed the gentle restlessness. I gazed up at his face, soon mentally slapping away my sloppy expression. We all started to tread forward. Idle chatter fluttered between the trio, while my mind wavered back into uncharted waters. Sora held onto my wrist loosely, letting go after delving deeper into the lives of our newfound companions. Wandering in my thoughts, I surveyed the redhead's face with my peripherals. High cheekbones effortlessly adorned a rigid, yet supple jaw. His nose, similar to his body, was slim and straight, and on either side of the face, lay two tattoos; both featuring… upside down teardrops? No… Triangles? Um… Diamonds? Whoa. His eyebrows were really… small, but somehow they seemed like the preeminent length for him. It was the eyes though. Pools of the most brilliant jade I had ever seen laid beneath wholly symmetrical eyelids. And his eyes weren't even close to jade. They were two immaculate emeralds, glistening in the redhead's youth. But even in their vibrancy, his eyes were frozen. Dead. But his hair. It was so bright. So warm. Like the sun, really. Thick, crimson thorns poked from behind his skull and gradually lowered just past his shoulders. His hair kind of reminded me of a rose… Shit. These guys had massive hair. But… Why should I care what he looks like anyway? My eyes flickered away, sealing themselves. Axel, huh? Axel was…

"Roxas?"

Probably a dick.

"What, Sora?"

"I'm glad that you've calmed down a tad, but you seem a little too mellow. We're next."

"HUH?"

"What? Did you just realize this?"

I knew life sucked. I knew a lot of things. What I hadn't known was that in the next 45 seconds, Sora would have pushed me in the seat behind the first cart, without him, might I add, (apparently Riku and him had both wanted to sit in the front, but Sora was afraid that if I sat up there, then I might break out of my harness and jump out, so Axel decided to "baby-sit" the "miniscule bundle of blonde nerves", in the second seat, without too much of a quarrel), and then tossed in a disgruntled redhead.

"Hey, kid. What's your name again?"

"Sora!" the brunet chimed proudly, jabbing a small thumb to his chest. Oh God. Why did my twin have to act like recognition was better than winning a fucking gold medal?

"Hey, Sora?"

"Mmhmm? Yes, Axel?"

"Why the hell did you shove me in here? I was willing to go, without a fuss, in the first place."

"Axel, don't be so indigestible for our new… Friends. Sora, please don't mind him. He may be a bit of a… what's the word? Something to do with dic- Ah, pr- prick? Yes, he is a prick. Excuse him, for my sake at least," Riku uttered, stifling a yawn.

Sora nodded coherently, turning to accompany Riku's side in front of us. As the shorter of the two sat down with a firm 'plop', both exchanged pearly grins. Each aware and each illiterate of the shared secrets haunting their smiles. That is, if there were any secrets to begin with.

During the entirety of Axel and Sora's conversation, and Sora and Riku's little exchange, I was staring into the back of Riku's head, generating pits of unseen fire. I was quite aware of how I must of appeared at that moment. There I was scowling at some stupid dude in front of me and glancing indiscreetly at my brother's chestnut hair. Actually, I was waiting for Sora to whip around in his chair, throw down his head, and apologize to me. And after our heartfelt fraternal moment, he would whack Riku in the face, and we would run off into the sunset… Away from the roller coaster, away from Riku, and, most importantly, away from the redhead. That guy was kind of freaking me out for some reason.

"What's your problem, kid?"

"Eh?"

"I said, 'What's your problem, kid?'"

The fuck?

"Nothing."

"Right."

"What? I'm fine."

"Okay. If you're so fine, then why do you look like you're going to claw into Riku's head within, oh, I don't know, the next 10 seconds? Hm? Are you jealous? Perhaps? And besides that, you'll fall out of the seat, if you keep leaning away from me. I mean, are you always such a spectacle? Or is it just on special occasions? Could it be that I'm a special occasion to you? Is it my natural beauty? Am I just teasing your flesh? Or are you scared that you'll make a bad first impression? Well, I'm sure it can't be any worse than what you're doing now."

So many questions…

"I…"

"You what? By any chance, are you afraid of Riku taking your place?"

My jaw quivered. This guy had some nerve…

"I'll take that as a yes. Look. Riku has a lady. I promise that he won't try to steal your little boyfriend from you, regardless, of how much of a bitch Kairi is. Mr. Model is straight, so-"

"Okay! Three things! First of all, Sora is my brother. I'm not into that incestuous shit! Secondly, I don't give a damn about how much time SORA spends with other people. He has his friends. I have mine. I don't care. And lastly, I'm not a nasty ass cocksucker! And I have a fucking girlfriend, and who the fuck do you think you are, anyways?"

As if I could ever be a freaking fag.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Answer my query! God, WHAT?"

"That was five things."

"Fuck you."

"Ingenious reply."

"UGH!"

"Touchy, touchy."

"Shit… Just… Fuck you."

"Why must you rely on 'shit' and 'fuck' to fill in for your obvious lack of vocabulary? Why not something like… shenanigans?"

"Shenanigans."

"Yes."

"Hehe."

"What?"

"FUC- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

It had begun. My **death **was here.

"A DIIIIIPPPPPPP!"

Slow and daunting, the coaster ghosted upward, while I'd been talking to Axel.

"Woo! Don't worry, Roxas. There should be only one more heavy dip for you, after this one, to even think about," Sora declared as I prepared for my inevitable torture.

My eyes shut. Flinging out my arms, I desperately searched for something, anything, to squeeze, while the coaster came closer, and closer to the tip of the iceberg…

"S-Sora…"

An arm, presumably my brother's, allowed my own to snake around it and constrict. The coaster cart clicked its last time, reaching maximum incline. And…

"!"

Down we went.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Horrible. Every dip, every spiraling turn, they were just terrible. Hell is nothing compared to the freaking **California Screamin' **Coaster. After an eternity of me nearly fainting but then suddenly being awoken by fright, I tried to collect myself. It was near the end. I smiled with all the leftover energy I could muster. Unfortunately, I forgot about one thing. The loop. The stupid, fucking loop. I would've just taken it like a man, but the majority of the coaster had already left me in a state of frenzy, fear, and tears.

"Here it comes!" Sora squealed at the top of his ever-so-annoyingly-large lungs.

I peeked out from under one of my eyelids, perhaps ready to face my untimely death. The loop looked like a giant monster… Oh no. I whimpered into the arm, bringing it closer to my tear strung face.

"Hey, Roxas. It's okay," someone whispered in my direction.

Weirdly, I was comforted. But only slightly and for only a moment. It was then that our carts blasted down the descending tracks. Metal clicked rapidly, as we defied gravity in our upside down… Not… Torture?

"Huh?"

It felt… good. I felt good. It was like I was flying. I actually liked something. I liked something? But… It ended too soon.

"Ha ha. You seem pretty soothed. Reach nirvana by holding my arm long enough?"

I opened my eyes only to find…

"Uh. You're looking a bit flushed too. I'm kind of surprised that I'm that sexy. Actually, I'm not. Oh, where are my manners? Need to change your pants before I continue?"

"Axel…"

I cannot believe that son of a b-

"Kiddo? Hello? Space Cadet?"

"…"

"Kid?"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Hands off!"

"Roxas? Roxas, stop!"

"What happening, Sora? Oh my god, Axel, what did you do?"

"I DID NOTHING! OW!"

"YOU DID E-EVERYTHING!"

"Roxas!"

"Um… Sora?"

"RIKU, MY LOVE, HELP ME!"

"No, and we never were lovers, dipshit."

"Roxas! Stop!" Riku, help me get him off of Axel!"

"… Fine."

"QUIT ATTACKING DA SEXY!"

"QUIT CALLING ME KID, KIDDO, AND ROXY!"

"I never called you 'Roxy'."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT- ROXY IS THE WORST FUCKING NAME ON EARTH!"

"Oh yes… Well, then, _Roxy_. Can you stop attacking me? We haven't even been unbuckled yet, and you're already scaring the willies out of the nine-year-old seated behind us."

I strained my neck to see that Axel was right about the child behind us.

"Um… Sorry, little girl!"

"He truly is apologetic for all of his wrong doings."

"Can you shut up, Axel? How about I go buy you some ice cream after we all get off?"

Kids like ice cream, right?

Wrong.

The girl started crying and there I was, looking like I was the dick who caused all of this. Even the "Happiest" employees "on Earth" were beginning to sneak me hideous glares, and I think I even got the finger, as the elderly woman unbuckled us from our seats. I walked over to the girl I'd mistakenly mistreated and bent on my knee.

"I truly am sorr- OW!"

The girl yipped in delight after kicking me in between my precious thighs. My poor abused di-

"So, how about that ice cream, little girl? My friends and I can take you. With your parents of course. My treat."

The girl smiled AXEL the biggest fucking grin I have ever seen. What. The. Frick.

"Little fucker…"

"Roxas! Shame on you! You make that little, sweet girl cry and then you call her one of those horrid slurs you always use. You sicken me at times, brother."

"It was Axel!"

"Axel? Axel was the good Samaritan here! He even invited the girl to some ice cream with her parents. You made her cry! Not him."

"But! But she-!"

"Nope. I'm not helping you out of this one this time. C'mon, Riku. Let's leave my brother here to think about what he's done."

"Okay… See you, Roxas."

"Goodbye, naughty sibling!"

All I have to say is… What the fuck.

And Axel. Dear Axel. You are going to wish you had never… ever… been… born.

"So, what's your name, little girl?"

"Roxy!"

FML.

* * *

Ha ha ha. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading.


End file.
